


Fast Lovers

by sleepingdragon



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingdragon/pseuds/sleepingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince convences Dom to go get Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dom had taken the Supra that Brian had given him and made for the Mexican border. Once over the border he had found a little place that was out of the way and waited for what remained of his team to come to him. Mia was going to stay in LA to finish her schooling and come down on spring break to check in on them. At least, that had been the plan. As he waited for his team he thought about everything that had gone down and was a little sad to realize that Brian had saved them all and he had done nothing to thank the blonde. he thought about how he felt toward the younger man and was shocked to realize that he was at least a little bit in love with him. Letty and Leon were the first to show up at his front door and he was glad to see them.

When Letty refused to let him near her he asked her why and she said, "You don't love me anymore, Papi. You love the buster and have since you took him to see the Charger. You didn't take him then because you didn't want to break your sister's heart. Well, he's a free agent now and not a cop any longer either."

"What do you mean, Letty"

"The pigs were hunting him for aiding and abetting when Leon and I headed this way after a quick stop at my mom's."

Dom thought about that conversation for several days after that and was wondering if the whole team knew that he had fallen for the cop. One day, as he was thinking and working on tuning one of the neighbor's cars, another car pulled up and out stepped Vince. The two men hugged tightly and then went inside to get a beer and put Vince's stuff in one of the rooms. 

After they had their beer in hand and had gone back out to the porch Vince sighed and asked, "So, when are we gonna go get our buster, Dom?"

"What do you mean, Vince?"

"Come on, man. Don't try and play dumb with me. Brian may have been a cop trying to find out who was doing the jackings but, he damn well did everything he could before he high-tailed it to make sure there was nothing that could be tied back to us. If the trucker had come forward he could only say that we made a crap attempt at jacking him and then he would have to explain how he had a shotgun that he used on someone who was tied helpless to his truck. Brian saved my ass from that truck, brother, and then flushed his job down the toilet to help us. He's family, man, and we don't turn our backs on family."

By this time the other two had joined them on the porch with their own beers and now agreed with Vince. 

Dom nodded and said, "We need to get a hold of MIa and see if she can find out where he headed when he ran. Letty, run into the next town and call her. Tell her I said he was family and we need to collect our little brother."

"Little brother, Dom? Don't you mean little lover?"

"I'll figure that out once we have him back with us. Go, girl. Vince, we're gonna need a bigger place further south of here. Use any of the money you need to but, get us a big house with some land if you can. Leon, we're gonna need some supplies to get us back through the border and to where Brian has gone to ground. I want you to grab what we need. I'm gonna make sure all of our cars are in top form for this run. We don't know what we may run into on this run but, let's be as ready for it as we can be."

The other three ran off to do their jobs while Dom grabbed up his wrench and went to tune up their cars.

Letty came back two hours later with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Dom! He's in Miami racing. get this, he wins every race he runs and everyone calls him 'Bullet'. He's like you in that no-one wants to race against him. He also had a recent run-in with the FBI. They wanted him to do another under-cover thing to catch a drug runner named Carter Verone. He did it and got an old friend of his off house arrest and both their records cleared. Mia said he tried to get our records cleared but, because of what he did after he let you go they never had anything on us for the jackings. We have no warrents out on us for the jackings. We can go back to the States if we want."

Dom smiled brightly at her and said, "Alright. how sure is Mia that it's not a trap to get us back there?"

Brian's ex-boss, a Sargent Tanner, Brought the papers by the other day showing her that our names are cleared on the jackings. Though, you have a ticket waiting for you for crashing through the crossing guard in that last race with Brian." Dom nodded and said, “We’ll tomorrow morning first thing. Call Vince and tell him never mind about the new house. We’ll be going home or moving to Miami as soon as we have our buster.” Letty nodded and called Vince from the burner phone she had bought earlier. Once she was done with that she joined Dom in working on their cars. Finally, Dom was satisfied that the cars were as ready as he could make them and the rest of the team had returned home from their assigned jobs. Vince said, “I’m glad we’re going back to the States after we get Brian. There ain’t shit on the market down here that would be able to handle all of us.” Dom acknowledged what he was told and looked to Leon who said, “I’ve got us a month’s worth of provisions that are non-perishables. We should be good for the trip.” Dom smiled at his family and said, “Be ready to go by 7am, guys. We have a long way to go.”


	2. Road Trippin"

The next morning Dom was up with the crack of dawn and he already had breakfast ready by the time the others got up. Once everyone had something to eat the quickly loaded up their vehicles and hit the road. By noon they had made it to the border and each of them went through a different lane to cross. They drove for about another hour before stopping at a rest stop to have a bite to eat before continuing on their way. While they were stopped Dom called his sister and let her know they had made it across the border with no problems. Once the team was on the road again Dom pushed them to drive as fast as they could get away with toward Miami and their buster. Leon had to almost wreck before Dom would pull over for the night. Bright and early the next morning they were up and on the road. They stopped for lunch at a truck stop and Dom called his sister to see if she had heard any news about Brian. 

He smiled when he heard her tell him, “There was a thing on the news about an ex-cop and an ex-con doing a job for the FBI in Miami. They showed a picture of the guys who did the job and it was Brian and some big, black guy. He didn’t look so good, Dom. I don’t think he’s been getting enough sleep.”

Dom acknowledged her words and said, “We’re not far from there. Soon enough we’ll have him back home where he belongs and we can make sure he gets the care he needs. I’ll call you again when we’ve made contact with him.”

“Be careful, big brother.”

“Always, Mia Bella.”

After hanging up with Mia the team got back on the road and made Miami by nightfall. They got another hotel room and then went out to a nearby dinner to eat. As they were eating a big black man came in with a small Mexican man at his side. At first the team didn’t pay the two men or what they were saying any mind. It wasn’t until the black man started talking about a man named Brian that they paid attention.

Dom tuned into what the guy was saying just as he said, “Man, Brian better not screw this deal up with his crazy ass attitude. We’ve worked to damn hard getting our garage up and running after that Verone crap went down. Him and his snowman routine is great when we’re racing but, it ain’t got no place in the damn work place.”

Dom went over to their table and said, "I don't mean to interupt your lunch, guys, but I couldn't help but overhear you talking about a racing snowman named Brian. His last name wouldn't happen to be O'Conner would it?"

The big black guy looked up at Dom and asked, "What's it to you if it is?"

Dom smiled and said, "He was a member of my racing team back in LA. We've been looking for him for a while now. I would really appreciate it if you could tell me if he is in town somewhere."

The black guy's eyes went really wide and he said, "You're him. The guy Bri let go after that undercover job went to hell."

Dom smiled brightly and nodded.

"Can you tell me where he is?"

The big guy shook his head and said, "Man, you have got some balls to come here looking for revenge after he let you go and went on the run for you."

Dom shook his head and said, "We're not here for revenge. We just want to see him again and say thanks. Maybe see if he wants to come home with us or if we can set up house here with him. We miss our buster and his sunny smile."

The big guy nodded and said, "Give me the name of the place you're staying in and I'll let him know that you're looking for him."

Dom wrote down the name of the motel they were staying in and his cell number. Afterwards the team headed for the beach and got some sun while they waited for Brian to call them up. Vince was getting ready to head out into the water when he saw someone on a surfboard riding a wave. He watched the person and was reminded of the way Brian would race. 

He had just ducked under the water and come back up when the surfer reached the beach and he gave a snort before standing and calling out harshly, "Hey, Buster!"


	3. Finding Brian

The guy spun his head around so fast that Vince was sure he would get whiplash. Seeing his face he was delighted that it really was Brian. He splashed his way over to where the blonde man was starring in shock.

"Man, we've been looking for you for several days now. The rest of the team is up on the beach. Come join us for a little talk."

"Vince!?!?"

Brian stared at the rough looking man for a minute and then said, "I don't think I can handle being beaten to a bloody pulp right now, Vince. I'll get back to you for that in a couple of days."

Vince laughed and said, "We're not here to beat on you, Buster. We just want you back with the team where you belong. Come on, man. Dom's just up the beach waiting for your call."

"How would I call him/ I don't have his number and had no way of knowing that he was here even if I did know his number."

"We kind of ran into a friend of yours at the cafe we stopped at for breakfast. Dom gave him his number to give to you when he saw you. We decided the beach was a great place to wait for your call and here we are."

Brian sighed and asked, "If you're not here to beat me to a pulp then, why are you here?"

"Like I said, we've been looking for you. It's time to come home where you belong, buster. And we mean to have you back with us even if it means that we move out here with you rather than you coming back to LA with us."

Brian's head snapped up from watching the waves lap at his feet and said, "The sarge came through on clearing everyones records? Ya'll get to stay in the States for good?"

Vince nodded and said, "Come on and join us for a little while, man. We promise not to hit you."

Brian looked over to where Vince was pointing and saw Dom and the others, minus Mia, laying out on towels with a cooler close at hand. Finally he nodded and followed Vince out of the water.

As they approached the rest of the team Vince called out, "Look what I found in the water!"

Everyone looked up from their towels and then they jumped to their feet.

Letty came over to him and wrapped her arms around Brian's neck softly saying, "You come home with us, buster. I can't stand to see the big guy moping around for much longer."

Brian smiled at her and then was pulled into another hug with Leon.

"Please come home, bro. Dom in brood mode is not a pretty sight."

When Leon released him Dom stepped forward and looked into the blonde's eyes for a moment before pulling him into a hug of his own. 

"I love you, Bri. Please don't send us away again."

Brian starred at the others over Dom's shoulder at the confession of love for a moment before getting a better grip on Dom's shoulders and nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you, too, Dom. Let's go up to my place and get comfortable for this talk."

Everyone nodded and began packing up their stuff. Brian led the way to his car and luaghed when he saw the Supra sitting next to his Skyline.

Dom looked at the car Brian stopped next to and said, "Nice car, Bri. How does she handle?"

Brian smiled at the big man and said, "I haven't lost once in her. Everyone around here calls me 'Bullet'. I'm the you of Miami."

The big man laughed and kissed the blonde gently on the lips. Brian took off in his Skyline with the team right behind him. A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of a big garage. Dom looked around as he got out of the Supra and whistled softly.

"This is your place?"

Brian gave a large smile and said, "I wish. This shop belongs to my friend, Tej. I live behind his shop. My friend, Roman, and I have our own shop but, it doesn't have anywhere to sleep two guys. Rome stays at the shop at night while I come back here. We're helping out Tej with the work around here while we get set up at our place." Dom nodded and the team all followed Brian around back only to stop at the sight of a rickity old houseboat bobbing in the water. Vince looked at Brian and asked, "You live on a houseboat?" Brian nodded and said, "It's actually pretty comfy. The motion of the waves at night soothes my nerves after a race."


End file.
